


Merry Go Round

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Gen, Humor, Parent-Child Relationship, Police, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texts From Last Night: I never thought I'd have to arrest my own parents on a Sunday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Go Round

Kara got out of the patrol car, looked at the only other car in the parking lot, and sighed. Seriously? She trudged across the open space to the playground equipment.

She pointed the flashlight’s beam at the merry go round. “Dad? Saul? What the frak are you two doing out here - oh my gods! Warn a girl, for frak’s sake!” She meticulously kept the beam on the air just above their faces.

One of them groaned. “Kara? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Someone called in two men chained to the merry go round in Market Square Park. They didn’t mention naked. Please tell me you have the keys to those cuffs. And some clothes. And what the frak were you thinking!?”

Saul spoke up. “Sorry, Kara. We were relivin’ one of our dates from way back, and when we went spinning, genius here dropped the keys, including the handcuff key.”

“Sweet Lords of Kobol. I’m going to have to come closer to you? Wait, you keep a handcuff key on your everyday key ring? Never mind. I don’t want to know. Lee and I get adventurous sometimes, but you guys are blowing us out of the water tonight.” She dug through her pockets for her own keys before realizing she wouldn’t have a spare car key, only the one to the house. “Do you guys keep a spare tucked into the wheel well or something? Please say yes.”

Bill said, “Yeah. There’s a magnetic box under the hood. About palm width down, under the driver’s side wiper.”

“Thank frak. I’ll be right back. There are clothes in the car, right? You two didn’t drive out here naked, right?”

“Yeah.”

She muttered under her breath the whole way back to their car. If it had been anyone else, she’d have probably been impressed with a couple of old guys getting busy in the park, but not her parents! Gods. While she was walking, she took out her phone.

_We are never coming to Market Square Park again. Especially after dark._

Lee response was almost immediate.

_Why not?_

_I’ll tell you later. You’re never going to believe it. My shift is over in an hour and a half. I need a bottle of ambrosia and some mind-blowing orgasms to forget tonight._

_Leland to the rescue! You did mean me, right?_

She laughed. Frakker.

_Yes, I meant you. Who else am I frakking, you idiot?_

_Your squad leader. That “adorable” boy down at the grocery. That pyramid player. What’s his name?_

_I am NOT frakking Anders! He’s a C-Buc! As if, Leland Adama._

_But the squad leader and the grocery boy are still in?_

_Maybe. Depends on how many orgasms I get tonight. ;P_

_I’ll do my finger exercises. :)_

_You’d better. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. Be naked._

_By your command._

_That is NOT funny, Lee._ She knew he was laughing his ass off, though. He had such a frakking weird sense of humor.

She stuck her phone back in her pocket and cautiously dug under the hood of the car. She was wondering if maybe her fingers weren’t long enough when she finally felt it. She did a little dance right there by the car, then unlocked it and pulled the pile of clothes from the front seat. Lords, what had they been thinking? Clearly, Lee got his brains from his dad. She snickered.

When she got back to the merry go round, she stopped about six feet away and tossed the clothes, being careful to keep the light above their heads. “At least get the sweats on. If you weren’t naked when I got here, I don’t have to charge you with public nudity, so make sure my first sight of anybody’s ass, it’s covered.” She turned and pretended to investigate the perimeter of the park, calling in her progress on the radio.

“We’re decent, Kara.”

“Tonight is evidence that is patently untrue, Dad.” She walked over to the merry go round and shined the light on the ground around it. “Any idea which direction the keys’d be in?” Something caught the light, and she called, “Never mind. Found ‘em!”

Getting them unlocked was quick work, but she still had to do her job. “I still gotta take you guys in for trespassing after the park closed. I’ll get them to rush you through booking, and I’ll call in a favor to get you guys RORd. Call Zak to pick you up to come get your car. Lee will be busy. Matter of fact, call Zak now.”

Both men grumbled, but one of the talks they’d had when she’d become a peace officer was about not asking her to do them favors or in any way jeopardize her job. “It’s fine, Kara. Our phones are in the car. Can we get one of them so we can call Zak?”

She tossed the keys to Bill, and walked Saul to her car. She hugged him, then said, “Watch your head.”

“I know. I know. Not my first ride in a police car, Kara Thrace.”

“Come on, Dad! I got a hot date after my shift!”

Bill came jogging back, phone and keys in hand, grin on his face. “Maybe we should call Lee.”

“You do, Dad, and I’m going to throw the book at you. I’ve been working nights for three weeks. Get in the car, Old Man.” She punched him affectionately on the shoulder. “Just be glad I’m not putting you guys in cuffs.” She got in and started the car. “I’ll take the scenic route to the station, so you have time to get hold of Zak.”

“Thanks, Kara.”

She caught both their eyes in the rearview and shook her head. “I’ve seen a lot of things the last couple of years, but I never thought I’d have to arrest my own parents on a Sunday night.”


End file.
